Diferente Garota, Linda Mulher
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Fanfic feita especialmente para o Amigos Secreto de Natal da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V. A odiava. Esse ódio era correspondido. Simples e fácil assim, pensava, mas além de um simples ódio, de uma simples indiferença, existe a dor


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor

**Título: **Diferente Garota, Linda Mulher  
**Autor:**. Marília Malfoy  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** T  
**Spoilers:** 1 a 6.  
**Observação:** Universo Alternativo  
**Sinopse:** A odiava. Esse ódio era correspondido. Simples e fácil assim, pensava, mas além de um simples ódio, de uma simples indiferença, existe a dor

________________________________________  
**Nota do Autor:** _Uma fanfic escrita numa tarde ensolarada. Quente. Numa época que simplesmente você teve _aquela i_déia, e, quando tentou escrever, saiu ruim. E você apaga e reescreve um monte de vezes, e, quando sai algo apenas descente você acaba a primeira parte. Duas semanas você leva para terminar.  
Mas, minha amiga secreta que será revelada ao fim da fic, esse esforço não é o mínimo que você merece. Ficaria escrevendo noites e noites a fio esperando que, de alguma maneira, você gostasse desse meu humilde presente. Não saiu o quanto esperava que saísse para ti, querida, mas escrevi de coração. Espero mesmo que você goste. _

**Nota do Autor²:** _Essa fic é Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não tem nada relacionada a magia, bruxos, Hogwarts. Os personagens são pessoas comuns como eu, como você.  
Também há um breve detalhe: nessa fic Hermione e Harry são irmãos. E os pais deles são dentistas. O resto não muda quase nada do Cannon, até porque os outros personagens quase não aparecem  
Boa leitura!_

_**Diferente Garota, Linda Mulher**_

Te vejo no canto da sala, sozinha com seu melhor amigo – um livro, todo surrado de você tanto carregá-lo – enquanto todo mundo está conversando animadamente, como qualquer adolescente normal faria. Mas você não é normal, né? E tenho nojo por você ser diferente. Sempre a mais certinha, a mais inteligente, a mais... tudo. Tudo que o meu pai queria que eu fosse você é.

A gente á estudou sete anos juntos. Vai completar oito esse ano. Mas não precisei nem de um ano para conhecer todas suas manias, todas suas fraquezas. Não precisei mais de dois para possuirmos um ódio recípocro. Não precisou de três para começar a estragar sua vida. Primeiro seus amigos, depois seu amor-próprio e depois te levei a vergonha. Um por um tive o prazer de arrancar em você. Mas não fui só eu não, a escola inteira se juntou – e se junta – para estragar ainda mais sua vida.

Vejo, a cada dia, a tristeza em seu olhar, como se você estivesse presa num colégio onde não queria estar. Tem medo de falar pra_ mamãe _que não tem _amiguinhos? _Ou será que você tem medo que apenas aqui será a _queridinha dos professores_? Ah, Potter, eu sei que você sonha com um amigo verdadeiro ou até mesmo com um namorado! Mas quer uma novidade? Quer? Pois eu vou falar: você nunca vai ter amigos. E sabe por quê? Sabe? Porquê você não sabe segurar uma amizade. Você só sabe carregar esse maldito livro pra cima e pra baixo o tempo todo. Amizade precisa de influência, coisa que você nunca vai conseguir com seus pais sendo meros... dentistas.

-Draco, de novo olhando para ela? O que está tramando agora? – pergunta Harry Potter, um dos garotos mais famosos da escola, só perdendo de mim, é claro

-O que é agora, Harry? Está com pena de sua irmãzinha? Se liga, ela não é nada parecida com você! Você a odeia! Você é popular e ela... bom, você sabe o papel que ela exerce aqui. Apenas de uma _nerd_! E já te disse: se você quer continuar sendo meu amigo eu sugiro que não tenha dó dela.

-Dó? – ele riu como se eu estivesse terminado de contar uma piada – Dó de Hermione Potter? Você bateu a cabeça onde? Ela pode ser minha irmã, mas eu a odeio, você sabe disso! E quero mais que ela se ferre pra largar a mão de ser assim, tão... mandona.

Respondi que concordava com ela e me virei para a minha mochila, pegar uma lata de cerveja que trouxera escondida pra escola. Essa aula livre seria um dos melhores dias da escola.

O resto do pessoal que estava na _rodinha _saiu da sala para pegar as latinhas de cerveja que tinham escondido em diversos pontos da escola. Ficou só eu e ela na sala, embora não notasse a presença dela até ela se ajoelhar ao meu lado e ficar me fitando até que eu perguntasse rispidamente o que ela queria e ela só fez uma negação com a cabeça, como se estivesse me reprovando por alguma coisa.

-Você não percebe que está fazendo mal para você mesmo beber essa quantidade absurda de álcool? – ela disse.

-E o que você tem a ver com a minha vida, Potter? Não se mete, okay?

Ela me olhou com indiferença. Era a pior lembrança que tinha do rosto dela, porque, ao contrário do que os olhos dela sempre se mostram, tristes, eu vi a alegria. Ela até deu um sorrisinho, que nunca ninguém da escola tinha visto, e depois voltou a seu lugar, antes que a garotada chegasse.

Foi a última vez que a vi durante três anos. Harry disse que ela tinha conseguido bolsa numa escola sei lá quantas vezes melhor que essa, mas era muito longe, nos Estados Unidos, do outro lado do oceano. Tanto que ele mesmo quase não via a irmã. E ela se alegrava com esse fato de se sentir superior a mim, ficava pensando ao lembrar de seu sorriso.

A escola ficou chata depois que ela saiu, confesso. Não tinha ninguém para atazanar, exceto um pirralho da quinta série, se é que ele contava. Sentia que a minha quebra de regras não tinha mais graça, porque nunca incomodaria ninguém quanto incomodava a Potter.

Ouço o meu celular tocar. Olho para o relógio e vejo que são 3 da tarde. Ninguém, em sã consciência, me ligaria quando meus pais estavam em casa.

-Draco, Draco! Você não sabe o que descobri – ouço a voz de Harry ao outro lado do telefone

-Não, não sei, você acertou – respondo - mas é algo tão importante para você ter ligado agora? Você sabe que meus pais estão em casa

-É muito importante. Minha irmã vai chegar de viagem amanhã, domingo, para a nossa formatura.

Nem precisa dizer que aquilo me causou um tremendo impacto. Estava deitado na cama, mas com isso levantei bruscamente. Não podia ser! Finalmente poderia atazaná-la nem que fosse a última vez, sem que ela se alegrasse

-Você está brincando, Potter? – Mau sinal. Quando o chamo de Potter é porque estou nervoso, e ele sabe bem disso

-'Tá nervoso? Draco, se você está nervoso imagine eu. A única irmã que tenho e que amo atazaná-la chega amanhã. Não a vejo faz três anos, nem em datas festivas.

Desliguei o telefone sem me despedir. Ah! Há quanto tempo esperava por isso? Preparara até uma lista de xingamentos para usar quando a visse. Seria uma data imperdível

Mais tarde, quando meus pais habitualmente saiam para uma festa a dois liguei para Harry me desculpando e perguntando se podia ir a casa dele umas duas horas depois que ela estivesse chego. Estava tudo dando certo. Amanhã será o dia!

****

-Malfoy! – ela exclamou quando me viu, sorridente, à porta de sua casa. Era o tom de reprovação que ela usava.

Não deixei de notar como ela estava. Fiquei sem palavras quando a vi de cima a baixo. Seus cabelos estavam lisos, seu corpo, com lindas curvas de modelo, seus seios... estavam simplesmente fartos. Aquela garotinha que eu me habituara tinha se mudado para uma linda mulher

-Harry, visita! – ela exclamou para que o irmão viesse até lá, porque ela nunca iria me convidar para entrar. Quando ouviu seu irmão se aproximando, simplesmente virou-se de costas e foi ao andar superior.

Harry me convidou a entrar e sentar na sala, enquanto ele pegava alguma coisa para comer.

-Cara, sua irmã 'tá... –foi a única coisa que consegui falar. Droga, onde estava aquela garota baixinha, gorda, com cabelo armado? Onde?

Ele me ofereceu um lanche, e não aceitei. Tinha que arranjar uma desculpa para subir e falar com a Potter. Tinha, mas não precisei, pois Harry pareceu adivinhar o que queria e me disse para subir.

Subi as escadas e rezei para que não tivesse trocado de quarto. Ela tinha um quarto só para ela antes dela ir estudar nos EUA. Bati na porta que, pelo menos, era o quarto dela e saiu uma voz perguntando quem era. Sem dúvidas era a voz dela. Respondi que era eu, e ela falou que não queria conversar comigo, mas mesmo assim abri a porta.

-O que você quer aqui na minha casa, no meu quarto? – ela estava arrumando as malas, mas quando me ouviu entrando imediatamente virou-se para mim

-Nada

-Pois bem, pode sair.

-Na verdade, Potter – por que estou suando? – queria ver se realmente tinha visto o que vi ou não, porque até parece mentira

-Já viu, agora, se me der licença...

-Você está linda, sabia?

-E você me dá nojo, sabia? – pelo visto ela continua tendo respostas para tudo

Não resisti e a beijei. Sim, à força, mas como pensei, ela resistiu. E depois que me afastei ela me deu um soco. Forte.

-Por que você tem de ser assim, hein? – tinha tristeza no olhar dela, como a quatro anos atrás. Não, não, era bem pior. Mas ela não derramava uma lágrima sequer. Não na frente de ninguém

-Assim como? – perguntei

-Um cafajeste! Primeiro, você estragou os melhores anos de minha vida! Eu era só uma garotinha quando você estragou meus sonhos e impediu que eu fizesse amigos. Rebaixou minha auto-estima. Fez-me sentir como se eu tivesse os piores defeitos do mundo. Agora... rouba o meu primeiro beijo! O que eu pensava que teria que ser especial.

Ela juntou todas as coisas dentro da mala e saiu correndo da própria casa. Não ficou para a formatura do irmão. Nunca mais visitou a família, se formou em medicina. Virou a melhor médica de que já se ouviu falar.

E, anos e anos depois, descobri que desde criancinha ela sentia medo de rejeição e que o seu trauma de infância foi aumentando rapidamente unicamente por mim. Não sofri por isso, aliás isso teria sido o melhor que já me falara, afinal ela podia ter agora um lindo corpo, mas ela ainda era o que era.

Até a vida me mostrar que estava errado com todas as minhas perspectivas perante o que ela era, o que ela sentia.

Quando tive um filho com Pansy, dois anos depois que nos casamos, a vida dele ficou nas mãos da Doutora Potter. Ela o salvou, mesmo com a dor de saber que era o filho de seu _destruidor_, que sempre a esnobou e a fez sentir-se mal. E eu devo a vida dele a ela.

FIM

____________________

**Nota do Autor³:**_**Thai**__, essa fic é todinha para você. Espero que tenha gostado, fiz o melhor que pude. Foi de coração que escrevi  
Feliz natal, querida_


End file.
